Hide and Seek, Sammy
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sammy and Dean are staying with Uncle Bobby while daddy's off hunting. With both Dean and Bobby watching out for him, Sammy couldn't possible get into any trouble. Yeah, and pigs can fly. Weechester fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Hide and Seek, Sammy

Dean Winchester was stumped. The last math problem didn't make any sense. Why should he care how many carrots Sally and her friends got if they shared them equally? Sally wasn't his friend. And if she was, she wouldn't be if she tried giving him carrots. Who shares carrots with their friends, anyway? You share good stuff, like candy and toys, with friends, not carrots.

The more Dean thought about it, the more he disliked stupid Sally and her stupid carrots. He started to throw his unfinished homework in his book bag, but thought better of it. Dad's last words to Dean were to obey Uncle Bobby while he was away, and Uncle Bobby had told him to finish his homework before he did anything else. As much as he didn't want to, Dean knew he had to figure the problem out.

Maybe a break would help. He decided to go to the room he shared with Sammy and get the M&M's he had stashed in the back of the closet. All that talk of food had made him hungry. Dean checked to make sure Sammy was still sleeping peacefully on the couch before he left the room.

Sammy woke up to an empty room. Where were Bobby and Dean? Someone was always there when he woke up.

"Dean? Uncle Bobby?" Sammy called. No one answered.

Sammy climbed down off and the couch and wandered into the kitchen. No one was there.

"_Maybe they went outside"_ Sammy thought. Sammy pushed a kitchen chair over to the back door. Standing on the chair, he quickly unlocked the deadbolt. He then turned the doorknob and walked outside to look for Dean and Bobby.

Dean came back in the living room a few minutes later. His stomach satisfied, he was ready to work. That problem was so going down! Nothing beat the Winchesters!

Once Dean sat comfortably on the floor, he gazed over to the couch to check on Sammy. His eyes fell on the now empty couch. _"Shit! Where's Sammy?" _Dean thought._ "I wasn't even gone 5 minutes. I swear when I find him, I'm gonna hang a bell around his neck so he can't sneak away anymore."_

Dean raced into the kitchen thinking maybe Sammy had woken up hungry. When he found the kitchen Sammy less, Dean checked the bathrooms and even their bedroom. But he didn't find a trace of his brother.

Sammy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Dean checked the bathrooms and even their bedroom. But he didn't find a trace of his brother.

Sammy was gone.

Sammy trudged through the salvage yard until he came to two trails through the old, rusted-out heaps of metal. Sammy knew one of the paths went to Uncle Bobby's workshop. He had walked there with Dean several times before. But Sam couldn't remember which way they went. He had always just followed his big brother. He decided that when he found Dean, he would pay close attention to the way they went places. He wanted to be able to find things for himself. That decided, Sammy examined both paths carefully hoping to see something familiar on one of the trails.

A slight movement at the end of the trail on the right caught Sammy's eye. A small rabbit hopped out from between the cars. A bunny! Sam liked bunnies. They were fluffy and cuddly and cute. Well, all except for that giant, scary-looking bunny Dean took him to see a few months ago. Sammy shivered as he thought about that monster bunny. He was glad it was far away from Bobby's house.

Sammy turned his attention back to the bunny on the trail. It suddenly froze, ears twitching as if it heard something. Then the bunny took off down the trail and was soon out of sight. Forgetting all about finding Dean and Bobby, Sam ran after the bunny.

Bobby Singer came around the corner of the trail to the house and stopped. He stared down the right trail sure that he'd heard something. Seeing nothing, Bobby decided it must have been a squirrel or a rabbit and continued toward the house. He hoped Dean had finished his homework by now. It had been a long time since he had set foot in a classroom, and he didn't think he could help the boy with his work. Bobby climbed the porch steps, walked in the door, and was nearly bowled over by an anxious Dean.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Sammy's gone," Dean replied. "I just left the room for a minute, and when I came back he was gone. I can't find him anywhere!"

"Calm down, Dean." Bobby ordered. "He's probably just hiding from you like he did last night. You search down here, and I'll go upstairs and check there. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered as he started checking all the usual hiding places in the room.

Bobby stomped up the stairs to start the search. He was going to have a nice, long talk with Sammy when they found him. Opening the door to the boys' room, Bobby started by looking in closets and cabinets. He then moved on to check under the bed and anywhere else a small body might fit. All he found for his trouble was an empty M&M's bag. After thoroughly going through the room, Bobby left to check the other rooms.

Dean wasn't having any luck finding his little brother. He'd looked everywhere in the living room, even behind the bookshelves. Now in the kitchen, Dean had opened the cabinets, stove, refrigerator, and even the trash can. As he was looking under the table, he noticed that one of the chairs was farther away from the table than the others. It looked like someone had pulled it out for some reason. Dean's heart stopped as he looked at the back door that was slightly ajar.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to all the folks that are following the story and especially to the people who have left a review.

Previously on Supernatural- Dean's heart stopped as he looked at the back door that was slightly ajar.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted.

"We've gotta find him! He's too little to be outside by himself! It's getting cold, and he doesn't have his jacket and it'll be dark soon and.."

"Dang it, Dean! Hold on to your britches!" Bobby ordered.

Immediately, Dean stopped yelling and grabbed the waistband of his jeans. A look of confusion spread across his face. "Uh, Uncle Bobby, how's this supposed to help find Sam?"

Bobby took one look at Dean and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Are you nuts or something? Sammy's missing! We should be out there looking for him not standing here doing nothing!" Dean shouted.

"Just calm down and wait a minute, Dean. Getting upset and yelling isn't going to help." Bobby said. "Now stay here for a minute while I get a few things together. Then we'll go out and look for your brother."

Bobby walked into the living room, picked up a flashlight and Sam's jacket, and went back to the kitchen to get Dean.

Bobby and Dean searched around the house first. Finding no trace of the youngest Winchester, they proceeded to the two trails leading to the salvage yard. They were examining both paths when Bobby remembered something from earlier.

"I think he went this way, Dean." Bobby told him. "When I was coming back to the house this afternoon, I thought I heard something. At the time, I put it down to a squirrel or a rabbit, but I bet it was Sammy."

Bobby and Dean headed down the right trail to find the missing boy.

Sammy had lost track of the bunny when it ducked under an old engine. With the bunny gone, he turned his attention back to the hunt. He continued following the trail hoping to find his big brother or Bobby. As he turned a corner, he spied Bobby's workshop. He'd made it! Rushing into the shop Sam called out, "Uncle Bobby! Dean! Where are you?" All was silent in the shop. Disappointed, Sammy decided to look around just to make sure they weren't hiding trying to trick him.

He walked slowly around the shop, taking in everything. Uncle Bobby sure had a lot of cool stuff in there. Sam picked a screwdriver up off the table. He knew what this was for. Spotting several screws on an old car part, Sammy decided he would help Uncle Bobby out. Sam played with the screwdriver and the other tools for awhile. He finally tired of his game, and leaving the tools scattered all over the floor and workbench, he left the shop. He was hungry. _Maybe_ _that's why Dean and Uncle Bobby aren't here"_ Sammy thought. _"They went back to the house to cook supper."_ With that thought in mind, Sam ran down the trail determined to get back to the house and his family.

Bobby and Dean had been searching the yard for over an hour with no sign of Sammy. Making it back to the house, they walked in, hoping the youngster would be there to greet them.

"Sammy! Sammy, come out right now!" Dean shouted as soon as he entered the house. His face fell when no one answered his call.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, Dean." Bobby said tiredly.

"I know we will, Uncle Bobby" Dean stated. "And when we do, I'm putting his ass in the corner 'till he's a hundred! He knows better than to pull this kind of crap!"

"Calm down, Dean. We'll decide what to do with him when we find him. Although, I am tempted to hog-tie him to the bed from now on." Bobby said with a slight smile.

Sammy had made it to the back door when he heard voices. Bobby and Dean were here! Sammy started to run in the house, and then stopped when he heard Dean start yelling. Sam stood still and listened to Dean and Bobby talking about what they were going to do to him. He had never heard Dean sound so angry before. _"They're mad at me."_ He thought. _"Why are they so mad? I was just playing hide and seek with them. I thought that's what they wanted me to do."_

Sammy turned and slowly walked away from the house. He couldn't go in there now. He was afraid of Dean and Bobby and what they might do. Sam sat down by a tree stump to think. What was he going to do now? He couldn't go back inside, and he couldn't stay out here either. While he was sitting there thinking, a noise caught his attention. He'd know that sound anywhere. It was the rumble of his daddy's car. Daddy was coming home! He'd fix it! His daddy could fix anything! Sam took off down the driveway toward the sound of the impala.

Dean and Bobby were just starting to go back out to search when they heard it, the distinctive rumble of the impala's engine announcing John's return. _"Shit!"_ Bobby thought. _"I'm dead_ _meat!"_

John Winchester turned onto road that leads to Bobby's house thankful to be getting back to his boys early. The hunt had been a bust. What he thought was a series of vampire attacks had turned out to be a killer who had watched one to many old horror movies. _"Oh well"_ John thought. _"Bobby will probably be glad to_ _see me walk in the door." _John chuckled as he recalled the boys' last stay with Bobby. Dean had decided to "help" Uncle Bobby with breakfast by making oatmeal in the bathroom sink since he couldn't reach the stove. Later, both boys had "helped" by washing the dog in the bathtub. By the time Bobby found them, the bathroom looked like it had been hit by a flash flood. Hopefully, his boys hadn't given Bobby too much trouble this time.

Turning onto Bobby's driveway, John was thinking about seeing the boys' excited faces when they saw him. What he didn't expect was to turn the corner and see his youngest running up the middle of the driveway right in front of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Woo hoo! I'm finally finished! Thanks again to everyone who read my story. And a huge thank you to all who left reviews.

Previously on Supernatural- Turning onto Bobby's driveway, John was thinking about seeing the boys' excited faces when they saw him. What he didn't expect was to turn the corner and see his youngest running up the middle of the driveway right in front of the car.

Sammy saw the approaching car and froze in the middle of the driveway. Frightened, he threw his hands over his eyes thinking if he couldn't see the car, the car wouldn't harm him.

Bobby and Dean had walked out onto the porch as soon as they heard the impala headed to the house. What they saw was a nightmare. There was Sammy standing stock still in the drive with the impala headed straight for him! Too far away to help, they could only watch as the horrifying scene played out in front of them.

John panicked for a moment before his reflexes took over. Slamming on the brakes, he yanked the steering wheel hard to the right to avoid hitting his youngest. The impala slowly careened off to the right colliding with several bushes before coming to rest mere inches from an old junker.

John sat staring out the windshield, his knuckles white from the tight grip he still had on the steering wheel. It took several seconds for his brain to comprehend what had happened and kick start the rest of his body into action. He threw open the car door and raced to Sammy, who was still standing in the driveway. Making it to his baby, John fell on his knees and hugged his little boy.

"Sammy? Sammy, are you alright?" John questioned.

Sammy's shaking hands fell from his face and wrapped themselves tightly around his daddy's neck. Laying his head on John' shoulder, Sam began to cry.

Concerned that his son was hurt, John tried to pull Sam away from him to check for any injuries. But Sammy was having none of it. He held on to his daddy for dear life, not letting John move him an inch. John finally gave up trying, stood up with Sammy snug in his arms, and started walking toward the house. Dean met him halfway.

"Is Sammy okay, dad?" Dean asked, fear for his brother clearly written on his face.

"He's fine, Dean. Just a little scared is all." John answered. "Let's get him inside where it's warm."

John picked Dean up and carried both his boys into the house. Once inside, he sat in the rocking chair and attempted to sooth Sammy, who still refused to let go of his daddy. They sat there, slowly rocking, until Sam drifted off to sleep. John rocked him for several more minutes before getting up, careful not to wake the sleeping child. He settled Sammy on the couch, placed a blanket over him, and then motioned for Dean and Bobby to follow him into the kitchen.

Dean and Bobby trudged into the kitchen and sat at the table. They looked apprehensively at John, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. They weren't disappointed.

"Anyone care to tell me what the hell Sammy was doing running in front of a car!" John whispered fiercely.

Dean quickly spoke up. "It was my fault, dad. I shouldn't have left him alone."

"No, Dean" Bobby interrupted. "I'm to blame for this mess. Your dad left me in charge of you boys. I should never have gone out to the workshop without you two with me. If I had done my job right, we wouldn't have had to search for him this afternoon"

"Wait, are you saying you lost Sammy?" John scrubbed a weary hand over his face. He was getting too old for this. "Maybe you should start from the beginning, Bobby and tell me what led to me almost hitting my son with the car.

Bobby spent the next half hour explaining the events of the afternoon with Dean filling in the time gap between Bobby going to the workshop and coming back. By the time they finished, John was sitting with his head in his hands wondering what he was going to do with his youngest. A small noise from the doorway interrupted his thoughts.

Sammy walked into the kitchen and crawled into his daddy's lap. "Daddy," he whispered in a loud voice, "Are they still mad at me?"

"Dean and Bobby weren't mad at you, Sammy" John answered. "They were worried. What made you think they were mad?"

"I came back to the house, and they were yelling and saying mean stuff about me." Sammy said, poking out his lower lip.

"Oh, really. What did they say?" John questioned while trying not to smile at the expression on his little one's face.

"Dean said he was gonna put me in the corner until I was really, really old like you" Sam explained.

Bobby had to quickly turn his laugh into a cough. John scowled at Bobby before looking back at Sammy.

"Dean said that, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah, and Uncle Bobby said he was gonna tie me and a hog to the bed!" Sammy whined.

"He didn't" John exclaimed, holding his hand over his mouth to conceal the smile.

"Yes he did, daddy." Sammy replied, his puppy dog eyes on full force.

"Guess they were really worried about you," John told Sam. "Why do you think they were so worried?"

Sam suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Ummm" he stammered, "I don't know."

John's gaze turned stern. "Wanna try again, kiddo? What did you do that you're not supposed to do?"

Sammy looked down at his shoes, wiggling in his father's lap.

"Samuel Winchester, I asked you a question." John started "I'm waiting."

Still looking at his shoes, Sammy quietly whispered, "I went outside by myself."

"That's right" John remarked. "And are you allowed to go out alone?"

"No sir." Sam answered starting to cry. "I'm sorry I was bad, daddy. I won't do it again."

"I know you are, but sometimes saying sorry isn't enough. Bobby and Dean spent all afternoon looking for you. And you scared all of us running into the road like that." John stated. "To help you remember to obey the rules, you going to tell Dean and Bobby that you're sorry for scaring them and you're not getting dessert for a week."

The combination of scolding and no dessert made Sammy cry even harder. He slowly walked over to Dean and Bobby.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bobby. I'll be a good boy next time." Sam managed to say through his tears.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby told him while pulling the boy up for a hug. "I'll be more careful next time too." Bobby kissed Sammy's forehead before putting him down.

Sam then went over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his big brother. "I'm sorry, Dean. I won't be bad ever again."

Dean just laughed as he hugged Sammy back. "Its okay, Squirt." Then he leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. "And don't cry about dessert. I'll save you some of mine."

Sammy smiled up at his brother. "Thanks, Dean."

"Alright, enough with the chick flick moment" John announced, "Let's get you guys something to eat before you wash up and go to bed."

The family spent the rest of the evening eating, laughing, and enjoying the time they had together, thankful that the youngest was safe and sound.

The End


End file.
